Kamen Rider Avenger
Avenger Tony Reyes is just the sweet boy next door who just happens to be a Demi-God superhero between classes. Personlity Down right to the point Tony is very naive on certain aspects of everyday life. Such as conduct with girls as well as how to behave like a normal kid. So he seems to bit awkward with how to respond to the unexpected scenarios that only high school can provide. Always willing to put himself in harms way of others. It's hard to tell if he really is that sweet or if he's just suicidal. History: Not much is known about this shy loner who somehow won a scholarship to the prestige White fang Academy. During class he doesn’t seem to show much interest in participating outside the base minimum requirement for that class. He’s shown no interest in sports, clubs, or any after school program offered but there are rumors of him offering discreet tutoring for those who can pay his price. What people mainly do know is his shameless admiration for Marvel Comic books and the Japanese Superheroes known as Kamen Rider. There are rumors upon rumors of his massive collection of comic books, toys, costumes, and movies that feed his geek habits. He doesn't have anyone who he would openly call friends, just those who seemed to tolerate a geek like him around for a little while. Anyone else seen with him either wants to use him for tutoring or attempt to stuff him into a locker. He was used to being bullied and did nothing to protect himself on normal conditions when he is having a decent day. However if someone else happened to be bullied in front of him that would change his normally passive nature as he proceeds to dent locker doors with the heads of the bullies. Now why would he do this? No one really knows but there is a rumor that when he was about 8 years old he watched his best friend murdered in front of him. Besides all that no one knew much about Tony as he would seem to duck out of things when things got messy. Speaking of messy there have been growing rumors at White Fang Academy that a series of monsters created by a wicked unnamed terrorist organization have been attacking the populous. What many people find to be only rumor is the name of the organization while the monsters are real. Attacking those in town to inspire fear and claim what they desired without a care of those they hurt in the process. During these times Tony is a no show or seen running out of the scene of the action like a coward. However just as things look the most bleak a mysterious stranger in white and black armor riding a modified motorcycle. This masked rider comes alone to stand up for the people who still believe in heroes and avenge wrongs done upon the people in Hope Valley city. Wielding the strength of Earth's mightiest heroes, Kamen Rider avenger puts his life on the line to protect the hope of those around him. Relationships Kamen Rider Avenger Armor Basic armor form is referred to as the Blank canvas form which begins with the sheet white helmet which was sporting the traditional Kamen Rider compound eyes. The chest plate was divided into segments to allow greater freedom and help define his physical form. His arm and leg pieces were also designed for full freedom motion. The joints of the armor was not exposed but instead seemed to be filled with blackness that resembles the texture of a symbiote. Avenger Driver The driver serves as both the means of summoning the rider armor but also produce the Marvel Ride cards. In it's current state Tony is able to draw 3 cards at a time and by raising a card to armor's eyes he is able to scan the contents of the card. Once scan he can hold the abilities loaded into the card for 2 minutes if a set was not completed. To serve as his personal A.I. to assist him in missions when unable to communicate with HQ the Avenger Driver had been programed with, Just A Rather Very Intelligent System aka JARVIS. Just_A_Really_Very_Intelligent_System_(Earth-616).jpg|Hello Sir Just_A_Really_Very_Intelligent_System_(Earth-80920).jpg Just_A_Rather_Very_Intelligent_System_(Earth-101001)_from_Iron_Man_Rise_of_Technovore_0001.jpg Marvel Ride Cards Marvel Ride Cards are the tools of trade for Avenger that are spawned from his driver with what exactly can be drawn out is complete random at best. Three cards can be drawn at a time and unless a full set is complete any powers adopted will be cleansed. Once a card is scanned it will be randomly reinserted back into the deck hidden in the driver. Without the driver the cards are useless pieces of paper. The are 17 hero sets, 4 rider attack ride cards, 2 jokers, and 14 cards that make completing sets easier. The sets are broken down to two type of cards with the first being Body cards that give Avenger the mind and physical traits of the hero scanned. Second card type of cards that are arsenal cards that arm Avenger with the weapons of the hero scanned. SPIDER-MAN Body card: 01 PETER PARKER Arsenal card: 02 WEB SHOOTERS Spider-Man's Anti-Sinister Six Suit from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 682.jpg KQM1Gc.gif|Spider man's view Assembled spiderman's finishers Rider Punch: Crawler Assault Rider Kick: Maximum Spider Rider Shooting: Ultimate Web-throw CAPTAIN AMERICA Body card: 03 STEVEN ROGERS Arsenal card: 04 SHIELD Assembled Captain America's finishers Rider Punch: Hyper Stars and Stripes Rider Kick: Final Justice Rider Shooting: Hyper Charging Star (fast ball special version) WOLVERINE Body card: 05 JAMES "LOGAN" HOWLETT Arsenal card: 06 ADAMANITUM SKELETON Assembled Wolverine's finishres: Rider Slash 1: Berserker Barrage X Rider Slash 2: Fatal Claw Rider Slash 3: Weapon X Special mode: Berserk Charge THE INCREDIBLE HULK Body Card: 07 ROBERT BRUCE BANNER/HULK Arsenal Card: 08 HULK BASE STRENGTH Assembled Hulk Finishers Rider Punch: Hulk Smash 1 Rider Kick: Hulk Smach 2 Rider Chop/Punch: Thunder Clap Special mode: World Breaker IRONMAN Body card: 09 ANTHONY "TONY" STARK Arsenal card: 10 GUANTLETS & BOOTS Assembked Ironman Finishers Rider Shooting: Proton Cannon Rider Shooting: Iron Avenger DEADPOOL Body card: 11 WADE WILSON Arsenal card: 12 ARSENAL . GIANT/ANT-MAN Body card: 13 HANK PYM Arsenal card: 14 ANT MAN HELMET HAWKEYE Body card: 15 CLINT BARTON Arsenal card: 16 BOW AND QUIVER BLACK PANTHER Body card: 17 T'CHALLA Arsenal card: 18 CLAWS VISION Body card: 19 ALEX LIPTONSON Arsenal card: 20 SOLAR WEAPON SYSTEM DAREDEVIL Body card: 21 MATT MURDOCK Arsenal card: 22 MULTI-CANE IRON FIST Body card: 23 DANNY RAND Arsenal card: 24 IRON FIST ENERGY BLACK WIDOW Body card: 25 NATASHA ROMANOVA Arsenal card: 26 BLACKW WIDOW GAUNTLETS DOCTOR STRANGE Body card: 27 DR STEPHEN STRANGE Arsenal card: 28 SORCESSOR SUPREME WASP Body card: 29 JANET DYNE Arsenal card: 30 STINGERS CAPTAIN MARVEL Body card: 31 CAROL DANVERS Arsenal card: 32 PHOTONIC BLASTS THUNDERSTRIKE(sealed pair) Body card: 33 ERIC MASTERSON Arsenal card: 34 THUNDERSTRIKE MACE Thor (Unsealed pair) Body Card 33: Thor Odinson Arsenal Card 34: Mjolnir Thor-Marvel-Comics-Odinson-Profile-b.jpg mvc3-thor.jpg Thor.png AGENT ANTI-VENOM Body card: 35 EUGENE 'FLASH' THOMPSON Arsenal card: 36 ANTI-VENOM SYMBIOTE FALCON Body Card 37: Sam Wilson Arsenal card 38: Red Wing CAPA2015022_cov.jpg 818a67750e490f3f1b6d8387fe2a9cdf.jpg Blade Body Card 39: Eric Brooks Arsenal Card 40: Vampire hunting arsenal tumblr_nb2twq6ox21r1fbqco1_500.jpg Blade_Portrait_Art.png The Twins Body Card 41: Wanda Maximoff Arsenal Card 42: Pietro Django Maximoff Wanda_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_vs._X-Men_Vol_1_0_0001.jpg|Scarlet Witch Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_27_001.jpg|Quick silver Wild Gambit BLACK JOKER BODY CARD: ALLOWS AVENGER TO ADOPT THE ABILTIES OF ANYTHING OR ANYONE HE TOUCHS WITH THE CARD. RED JOKER ARSENAL CARD: ALLOWS AVENGER TO CREATE ANY ITEM HE WISHES TO USE OR PAIR WITH THE BLACK JOKER. THE GHOST RIDER Body card: FULLY AWAKENED BLACK JOKER, JOHNNY BLAZE Arsenal card: FULLY AWAKENED RED JOKER, Hell Cycle Ace in the hole AVENGER BLADE Ace of Spades Finisher card: A shape shifting blade that matches the state Avenger is currently using to perform an optimal Rider slash. AVENGER MAGNUM Ace of clubs Finisher card A shape shifting gun that matches the state Avenger is currently using to perform an optimal Rider shot. RIDER PUNCH Ace of Clubs Finisher card: A punch focusing the power of whatever state Avenger was in. RIDER KICK Ace of Hearts Finisher card: A kick focusing the power of whatever state Avenger was in. Fantastic! FANT-POP-O-MATIC Loaded with 1 four sided die and 1 6 sided die Die 1 Die one will be responcible for creating between 1-4 duplicates of Tony. Die 2 tenorhj.gif giphys.gif Die 2 will determine which member of the fantistic four will be emulated by the duplicates. If the first summons more than one duplicate the second die will need to be tossed that many times. 1: Mr. Fantastic DgJ0.gif VeneratedUniqueGyrfalcon-small.gif 2: The Invisible woman giphyPOK.gif giphydf.gif 3: Human Torch 200.gif SnoopyFavorableGodwit-max-1mb.gif 4: The Thing tumblr_p20ajkk6as1tnatg4o1_1280.gif ThingPunches.gif 5: Substitute member 131-1313638_blink-tigra-marvel.png.jpg|Tigra d6e8ce6814a53dbf3b3597888d7629757d4e59c8.gif|Medusa giphywe.gif|Iceman Crystal_Portrait_Art.png|Crystal 26aac905433015d4f602f7c424eecdcd.gif|SHE-HULK 6: Blank xavyyrm7yzu6gkdbnlwk.png LMD-annotated.jpg Guardian Mode Galaxy Shield Star Lord Body card 43: Peter Jason Quill Element Gun 8c4724332115da3648fe4767509ff55e.jpg Star-Lord_Promo_Art_Decor_III.png Rocket Racoon Body card 45: Rocket Racoon Rocket Arsenal Rocket3-GotGBR.png Rocket_Raccoon_Vol_2_3_Textless.jpg Drax the Destroyer Body card 47: Arthur Sampson Douglas Drax's knives 194360a.jpg Dea2ef3f-7d69-427c-b5e7-0a23777826de.png Gamora Body card 49: Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan Godslayer GOTG2_-_Gamora.png 4285586-f_gamora_marvelnow+(1).jpg Groot Body card 51: I am Groot I AM GROOT marvel-guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot-life-size-figure-hot-toys-silo-903025.png 902220-product-silo.png Angela Body card 53: Aldrif Odinsdottir Heven aresenal Angela_Portrait_Art.png 0c8b866f3aa9a2633898936102039c25--angela-comic-marvel-angela.jpg Warlock Body card 55: Adam Warlock Karmic Staff Adam_Warlock_Portrait_Art.png hqdefaultre.jpg Martyr Body card 57: Phyla-Vell Quantum sword phylacaptainmarvel5.jpg 08b5c00f739c1fd305d93a6616e0ab9b.jpg NOVA Body card 59: Richard Rider Nova Corps Uniform Quasar Body card 61: Avril Kincaid Quantum Bands A.D.U.L.A.O. GUANTLET A mysterious tool allowing Avenger to complete his connection to the Marvel Force and achieve of form of God Hood. Excelsior Mode The armor of a true believer One-Above-All_(Multiverse)_from_Thanos_The_Infinity_Finale_Vol_1_1_003.jpg|Shhhh....Grandpa is talking One-Above-All_(Multiverse)_from_Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_40_001.jpg|I.... One-Above-All_(Multiverse).png|....AM Stan_Lee.jpg|EXCELSIOR! Excelsior awakened cards Blending in Body card: COMPLETE HERO SET Arsenal card: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TRAITS WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! Body card: JUST A PASSING THROUGH KAMEN RIDER, REMEMBER IT! Arsenal card: RIDER SPIRITS MARVEL-MULTIVERSE Body card: Assemble HERO SET Arsenal card: MARVEL VERSE OF CHOICE WHAT IF?! Body card: Assembled HERO SET A Arsenal card: Assembled HERO SET B CROSS OVER THE WONDERFUL WORLD OF DISNEY Body card: CROS OVER DISNEY PRINCES AND HEROS Arsenal card: CROSS OVER DISNEY RELICS CROSS OVER TRANSFORMERS Body card: CROSS OVER, SPAWN OF PRIMUS Arsenal card: CROSS OVER MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP KEYBLADE MASTER Body card: 49 SORA, ROXAS, AND/OR RIKU Arsenal card: 50 KEYBLADES THE DOCTOR Body card: 51 1-13+ Arsenal card: 52 T.A.R.D.I.S. QUIN MACHINE A special motorcycle capable of transforming into a mini jet to serve as Avenger's mean's of travel. Depending on which card is inserted into the bike will cause a special exoskeleton to be summoned. This allows Tony to maximise the effectiveness of his miss draws. Crossovers-toy_SpiderMan09.jpg|Spider-bike 2316142.jpg|American Hummer 800px-MarvelCrossoversWolverine.jpg|Logan SUV Crossovers_Hulk_toy.jpg|Incredible Tank 800px-Crossovers-toy_IronManCar.jpg|Iron Car 300px-MarvelCrossoversThor.JPG|Thunderstrike/Thor 800px-MarvelCrossovers_Humantorch.jpg|TORCH JET Crossoverstoy_thing.jpg|Blue window dozer|link=q Category:Rider Category:Reyes Category:Avenger's world